Viraha
by Yuki Vainilla
Summary: Desde que tenía seis años, el fantasma de Hermione Granger lo había acompañado en su vida. Nunca imaginó que su amiga intangible existía en el mundo físico y menos que se odiarían. (Dramione) EWE - En progreso -


_**Viraha**_

**1.-** La chica que no era un fantasma

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Harry Potter, si lo fuese Dramione sería canon, pero pertenece a JKR y ella quiso Romione. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo.

En mi Dramione anterior, Draco compró un libro en la librería en que Hermione trabajaba. Hay mezcla de libro con películas por necesidades de la trama, tratando de ser lo más compatible con el canon. No sé aún cuantos capítulos serán, pero estimo que máximo 10 y capítulos cortos, igual que la historia pasada. Tampoco sé cada cuando tiempo actualizaré, pues estoy leyendo los libros y marcando las partes que servirán a la historia, además de volver a ver las películas.

Este primer capítulo será de ritmo rápido y aún no decido si la historia tendrá final feliz.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tenía cuatro años cuando la vio por primera vez.

Su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, se encontraba enferma luego de la pérdida de un nuevo embarazo lo que la mantenía en su cama en el ala de la Mansión en la que sus padres vivían, encontrándose rodeada de curanderos que verificaban su frágil salud y no permitían visitas en su hogar. Draco quería verla, acurrucarse en sus brazos y quedarse dormido con el dulce aroma de su madre, pero Lucius, su padre, fue implacable en su clara orden de mantener a su madre alejada de su sentimentalismo infantil, levantando su varita hacía el pequeño y poniendo aquella expresión que su hijo admiraba y temía a la vez.

\- Algún día inspiraré tanto respeto como padre – se decía a sí mismo el pequeño Draco mientras se dedicaba a correr por los grandes jardines que rodeaban el hogar ancestral de su familia.

No podía llamar a sus amigos, su padre lo había prohibido de manera expresa, pues no quería que la salud de Narcisa fuese comentario de inescrupulosas damas de la sociedad de Sangre pura. No quería que nadie esparciese el nombre de la mujer que amaba por su lamentable incapacidad de mantener un embarazo.

Draco se sentía solo.

Sin los mimos de su madre y la ausencia de sus amigos, sólo tenía la compañía de sus elfos domésticos, lo que no aguantaban una tarde de juegos con él sin recurrir a castigarse debido a cualquier crítica que les realizaba, Y no es que quisiese que los inútiles elfos se lastimasen a propósito, para nada, sólo quería que siguiesen sus órdenes de juego tal como las indicaba y no reparaba en indicar con voz dura, en una tentativa de imitación a la voz y tono de su padre, todo error que las criaturas cometían en sus indicaciones.

Se encontraba triste y solitario cuando la risa de una niña lo sorprendió. Nadie podía entrar en los terrenos de la Mansión sin alertar a su padre de haber atravesado sus barreras y estaba al tanto que Lucius no estaba autorizando visitas de nadie. Volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido y decidió seguirlo, guiado por un extraño presentimiento que le abatía el pecho, olvidando el sentido de auto conservación que su padre le ha estado inculcando desde que tuvo edad de comprender. Se encontró sorprendido por descubrir que quien hacía esos sonidos era una niña, posiblemente de su edad, que tenía una enorme cabellera castaña y grandes dientes delanteros, además de algunas pecas que adornaban su nariz.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y cómo pudiste entrar en mi casa? – preguntó haciendo un mohín indignado.

No se permitiría ser educado con esta intrusa.

\- ¡Hola! – Le respondió la muchacha emocionada, con una sonrisa que incluso llegaba a sus grandes ojos castaños – mi nombre es Hermione y no sé qué ha ocurrido, hoy es mi cumpleaños número cinco, soy una niña grande que sabe leer sola y me han regalado muchos libros.

\- ¿Y acaso por ser tu cumpleaños puedes ingresar en mi hogar sin permiso? – preguntó nuevamente, cruzando sus pequeños brazos en su pecho, tratando de mantener la postura que creía que su padre haría.

\- No, no quise decir eso – contestó la chica apresuradamente, moviendo apresuradamente sus brazos en señal de reafirmar sus palabras – estaba en casa con mis padres celebrando mi cumpleaños y después que termine de pedir mis deseos aparecí en este lugar. No sé cómo ocurrió.

Draco no estaba muy convencido de la explicación de la niña.

\- Ya veremos que dice padre de todo esto – indicó tratando de parecer intimidante – a él no le gustan los extraños y no estamos recibiendo visitas, madre no se encuentra bien de salud.

\- Lo lamento mucho – dijo la niña con evidente angustia, lo que ablandó la actitud de Draco, al notar que la llamada Hermione se asintió abatida con su situación.

\- Mira – le explicó tratando de alegrar el momento – ella ya está siendo tratada por los mejores curanderos y pronto estará bien.

\- Que tonta – le replicó ella tratando de formar una sonrisa– debería ser yo quien te esté dando su apoyo y no al revés.

\- No te preocupes – respondió Draco, tratando de mantenerse estoico, como su padre le había enseñado, a pesar que dentro de su pequeño corazón se sentía comprendido y acompañado – ahora vamos a la casa para que padre decida que vamos a hacer contigo.

Draco en ese momento intentó tomar la mano de la muchacha para llevarla a su hogar, pero en cuando estuvo cerca de tocar sus dedos, la chica había desaparecido del lugar.

Confundido, le pidió a los elfos que le ayudasen en la búsqueda de la niña, lo que fue completamente en vano ¡Se había aparecido dentro de las barreras y él no había visto que tuviese una varita! Afortunadamente, su padre jamás se había enterado de dicho incidente, lo que lo salvo de los golpes de su bastón.

Los meses pasaron, las estaciones cambiaron y Narcisa Malfoy se recuperó de su enfermedad, indicándole a Draco que los dioses habían decido que fuese el único encargado de mantener el apellido de sus antepasados una vez que sus padres dejen este mundo y Draco asumió la responsabilidad con orgullo propio de un Malfoy, como su padre le indicó que debía de ser.

No había comentado con nadie el incidente ocurrido con Hermione y no había vuelto a saber de ella desde aquella ocasión. Sus padres habían vuelto a abrir las puertas de la Mansión a sus invitados habituales, las familias Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, y con ello, sus amigos volvían a visitarlo.

\- ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! – gruñó a Theodore Nott cuando el muchacho se burló de él luego de una caída en su escoba de juguete y ofuscado corrió en busca de su padre, con el ceño fruncido y sus manos apretadas.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la Mansión, se encontró nuevamente con la extraña niña que había olvidado, que se veía profundamente confundida.

\- No sé cómo llegué aquí – le dijo ella con pesar – estaba en mi escuela cuando de la nada me vi aquí nuevamente.

\- No estoy para lidiar contigo esta vez - profirió con enojo, aun sintiéndose humillado por la burla de Theo - ¡Dobby! – Gritó con molestia - por favor lleva la niña a padre para que la lleve con su familia.

\- Pequeño maestro – respondió la criatura de grandes ojos verdes y pequeño tamaño que apareció ante la llamada del pequeño niño rubio – no hay nadie con usted aquí.

Draco miró a Hermione con asombro mientras ella le sostenía la mirada.

\- Está frente a ti inútil elfo – replicó con indignación – puedo verla Dobby.

\- Dobby no quiere molestar al joven maestro – explicó el elfo con voz temblorosa - pero no hay nadie aquí con nosotros – insistió – Dobby irá a castigarse por no cumplir con sus deseos pequeño amo.

Dobby desapareció al instante, decidido a reprenderse a sí mismo por fallar a su pequeño maestro, mientras Draco miraba con incredulidad a la niña frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no puede verme? – se preguntó ella, llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla.

\- ¡Que sé yo niña! – respondió completamente frustrado Draco.

\- Quiero irme a casa – reprendió ella – estás molesto y al parecer soy invisible, lo cual no es físicamente posible, más allá de estar aquí cuando hace unos minutos estaba en clases.

\- ¡Pues vete entonces! – Inquirió el rubio, sintiéndose frustrado ante el cambio de humor repentino de la pequeña – yo debo ir a ver a mi padre, Theo se ha burlado de mí y esto no puede quedar así.

\- Mis compañeros de la Escuela siempre se burlan de mi – le comentó Hermione, con la mirada triste – me molestan porque me gustan los libros y soy diferente de ellos.

Draco la miró ante estas palabras.

\- Yo también soy diferente – le señaló él con orgullo – madre dice que algún día seré un hombre poderoso, que influirá en la vida de las personas, tal como lo es mi padre.

\- ¿También te sientes sólo? – Preguntó la castaña, sentándose en el pasto que la rodeaba - ¿Sientes que aunque estés con muchas personas en realidad nadie está contigo? Ser diferente es solitario.

\- Eres extraña niña – le respondió Draco, sintiendo como la furia en su interior disminuía y se sentó cerca de ella.

\- Quizás, ya sabemos que aquí sólo tú me puedes ver – dijo ella, jugando a hacer patrones en el dobladillo de su vestido.

\- Tal vez eres especial, como yo – señaló el pequeño hinchando su pecho – y por eso sólo yo puedo verte.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño especial? – preguntó la chica, armándose de valor.

\- Malfoy – respondió él extendiendo su mano – Draco Malfoy.

\- Un gusto conocerte Draco – respondió Hermione tratando de corresponder su gesto, sin embargo, su mano nunca tocó la del niño a su lado, pues en vez de ello, lo atravesó, llenándolo con una extraña sensación en su mano.

\- Eres un fantasma – le indicó el chico con comprensión – por eso sólo yo puedo verte niña.

Hermione no parecía feliz de su descubrimiento.

\- No lo entiendo – le señaló ella – estaba en la escuela, para ser un fantasma debo haber muerto, pero no puedo recordar que ello sucedió.

\- Quizás fue mientras dormías – respondió él levantando sus hombros.

\- Si estoy muerta y soy un fantasma, ¿Qué hago aquí en vez de estar tratando de ver a mi familia? – le preguntó abriendo aún más sus ojos castaños, como si con ello pudiese obtener las respuestas de parte del muchacho.

\- Tal vez tengo poderes de vidente y por ello puedo verte – trató de comprender el rubio – quizás estas aquí porque puedo ayudarte a pasar al otro lado o algo así.

\- Me hubiese gustado despedirme de mis padres – le señaló la chica con tristeza – no tengo más hermanos y sólo éramos mis padres y yo.

Draco la miro con comprensión. Él también era hijo único y sobre sus hombros estaba la gran responsabilidad de ser el jefe de las nobles casas Black y Malfoy. Si algo le pasase, también le hubiese gustado poder despedirse por última vez de su madre.

\- Tendré que ayudarte – le dijo con convicción.

Él podría ayudarla a descansar en paz. Quizás de alguna manera buscar a su familia y transmitirle el mensaje de la niña. Pero cuando trato de decirle su plan a Hermione, ella ya había desaparecido.

Draco se sintió especial al pensar que quizás en su sangre corría el don de la vista y corrió a detallar a Narcisa su descubrimiento, pero su madre negó está opción cuando le contó la visita de la extraña niña intangible.

\- No eres un vidente mi Dragón – le señaló Narcisa con dulzura, mientras peinaba lo suaves cabellos platinos de su hijo - todos podemos ver a los fantasmas.

\- ¿Cómo pude ver a esta niña que Dobby no pudo? – Preguntó con molestia – los elfos pueden ver más que los magos y él no pudo verla.

\- Que tu padre no escuche esas palabras – reprendió su madre, conteniendo un suspiro de angustia –Dobby no pudo verla porque no estaba destinado a ello.

\- ¿A qué te refieres madre? – preguntó el pequeño intrigado.

\- A algo que entenderás cuando seas mayor mi pequeño.

Draco no lo entendió.

No volvió a ver a la niña fantasma hasta el día de su sexto cumpleaños, cuando los invitados a su fiesta ya se habían ido y él se preparaba para ahuyentar a su madre de la lectura diaria de Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Ya era un niño grande que no requería de cuentos infantiles.

Hermione estaba en su habitación cuando él volvió del baño.

\- No sé cómo volví aquí – le dijo ella.

Había crecido un par de centímetros desde la última vez que la vio y su cabello era más largo y más rebelde.

\- Quizás tu alma errante te trajo aquí porque debías venir a desearme feliz cumpleaños – le respondió él, sentándose a una distancia prudente de la niña. Su madre le había enseñado modales y aunque aún era un niño, no podía ser sorprendido con una niña en su habitación.

\- Sabes, no creo que sea un fantasma – le respondió ella – estoy segura que hoy acompañé a mis padres a su trabajo.

\- Yo aún creo que eres uno y quizás esa era una memoria de cuando estabas viva – le corrigió él – madre dice que no soy un vidente, pero sé que soy un niño especial y tengo que tener talentos especiales – dijo con orgullo en su pecho.

\- ¿Es tu cumpleaños hoy? – le preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí – respondió Draco – hoy he cumplido seis años, soy un hombre ya.

\- Eres menor que yo – le replicó ella – yo cumpliré siete en septiembre.

\- Si estuvieses viva – complementó él sintiéndose humillado.

\- Si estuviese viva – recitó ella.

Draco la invitó a jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico que Blaise Zabini le había regalado y que su padre aprobaba para ejercitar la mente de su hijo, pero Hermione lo encontró bárbaro.

\- ¿Nunca has jugado ajedrez con tus padres? – le preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

\- No ese tipo de ajedrez – respondió ella, viendo como Draco fruncía el ceño.

Unos golpes interrumpieron su charla y cuando Draco le estaba diciendo a Hermione que debía esconderse para que su madre no la viese, ella estaba desapareciendo ante su atónita mirada.

Su madre entró con calma y solemnidad, dedicándole miradas compasivas que Draco no pudo comprender.

Dejó que su madre le leyese por un tiempo más.

El fantasma de Hermione no lo visitó hasta dos meses después, cuando se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, castigado por una explosión de magia accidental que había logrado destruir la costosa vajilla de sus padres y aunque se pudo arreglar rápidamente con un "Reparo", Lucius consideró que su estallido mágico incontrolable no era digno de un Malfoy.

Hermione lo encontró llorando de frustración en su cama y con calma procedió a intentar acariciar su cabello para que se relajase. Draco sólo sintió pequeñas ondas de aire con su toque hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Al despertar, ella no estaba allí.

Estaba recorriendo la mansión, huyendo de Pansy Parkinson cuando la volvió a ver. Esta vez, ella lloraba desconsolada a la orilla de un árbol. Draco no entendió mucho lo que ella decía en medio de sus lágrimas, pero pudo entender que ella había sido tratada mal por sus compañeros. Él pensó que era un recuerdo de su vida y de acuerdo a su educación, intentó que la niña dejase de llorar distrayéndola al hablar de lo horrible que era escapar de Pansy.

Tal vez su madre no estuviese de acuerdo en su táctica, pero cuando Hermione dejó de llorar para mirarlo, supo que era un buen plan.

\- Es una vaca – finalmente pudo entender que Hermione le respondió mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su sweater.

\- Lo es – dijo el muchacho.

\- Quizás esté muerta y jamás me lograré enamorar – le dijo ella – pero no te deseo un matrimonio con una persona así, eres mi único amigo – señaló acercándose a la mejilla del niño, sin poder darle el beso inocente que pretendía, atravesándolo.

\- Si estuvieses viva – le contestó el rubio – me gustaría que mis padres buscasen a una chica como tú para mi matrimonio, aunque con un cabello que no parezca que me pueda asesinar.

Ella finalmente se rio mientras se desvanecía.

Draco suspiró y corrió a su habitación a esconderse de Pansy.

Hermione siguió apareciendo en su vida. A veces se quedaba unos pocos minutos. A veces unas horas. Nunca más que eso.

Una vez apareció mientras jugaba con Crabbe y Goyle, pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de verla. Ella se burló de su estupidez mientras él intentaba no parecer demasiado divertido con ello.

Unos meses después, apareció mientras su padre lo reprendía por esconderse otra vez de Pansy Parkinson y pudo captar el horror en los ojos de la castaña cuando el bastón de su padre golpeo fuertemente su hombro.

Él no lloró.

Ella sí.

Cuando cumplió nueves años, Hermione apareció con unas trenzas y una extraña túnica, bastante diferente a la que usaban las chicas que conocía, y ella le contó que se encontraba de vacaciones con sus padres cuando volvió a aparecer allí.

\- ¿Aún crees que estoy muerta? – le preguntó Hermione cuando debía ser la fecha en que ella cumpliría diez años, si estuviese viva.

\- Sí – le contestó con seguridad, mientras giraba la página de uno de los libros que leían en conjunto – si estuvieses viva, ya me hubieses enviado un búho, con toda esa curiosidad que tienes por todo.

Ella se sonrojó y él se rio.

Su madre seguía mirándolo con algo parecido a la compasión y muchas veces sintió que ella escuchaba sus conversaciones con Hermione pero no los interrumpía.

Se había acostumbrado a la presencia repentina de su fantasma, a que nadie más pudiese verla, a sus conversaciones y sus extrañas ondas cuando intentaban tocarse.

\- Me iré a Hogwarts en unos meses – le dijo un día cuando ella apareció en el jardín – no sé si allá podrás aparecer, padre dice que hay muchos fantasmas, pero no sé si te permitirán entrar.

\- Quizás no soy un fantasma – le dijo ella – me has visto crecer estos años, quizás sólo soy producto de tu imaginación y en vez de un vidente, estás loco.

Él sólo le devolvió una sonrisa.

Estaba en Madame Malkin probándose sus túnicas cuando Hermione apareció allí, pero le hizo un gesto para que no le hablase mientras le ponían alfileres en su nueva túnica. Un chico de su edad ingresó al lugar y decidió iniciar una conversación con él para poder hablar indirectamente con Hermione. El niño de despeinado cabello negro también iría a Hogwarts.

\- Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas – le señaló, para que así también Hermione supiese que estaba solo.

Draco le habló al niño acerca de sus intenciones respecto de ingresar a Slytherin y las ambiciones de su padre respecto a algún día ingresar al equipo de Quidditch. Sintió que quizás estaba haciendo un nuevo amigo, hasta que el niño defendió al guardabosque.

\- Te veré en Hogwarts, supongo – le dijo desganado al ver que su interacción no parecía ser exitosa y el muchacho se alejaba del lugar.

\- Fuiste bastante maleducado Draco – le dijo Hermione una vez que salieron de la tienda de Madame Malkin – y bastante arrogante, ¿Por qué todo debería quedar entre las familias de antiguos magos? – replicó ella con molestia.

\- Porque fuimos educados con costumbres que los otros no conocen y buscan desaparecer – le respondió sintiéndose con molestia, Hermione siempre lo había entendido, ¿Por qué ahora estaba en su contra?

\- Tu pensamiento es horrible Draco – replicó ella mientras él la veía desaparecer en pleno Callejón Diagon.

El primero de septiembre de 1991 se encontraba en el Expreso a Hogwarts cuando la volvió a ver pero no pudo dirigirle la palabra debido a que Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban a su lado en todo momento desde que salieron de la Plataforma 9 ¾. Pansy Parkinson entró corriendo a su compartimento, contando que Harry Potter se encontraba en el lugar. Draco se levantó con orgullo de su asiento y le dijo a sus amigos que lo acompañasen a darle la bienvenida, y así demostrar a Hermione que no era el hombre que ella abandonó en su último encuentro.

Draco fue al compartimento de Harry Potter y se sorprendió de encontrar al niño que conoció en Madame Malkin en el lugar, en compañía de nada más ni menos que un Weasley. Trató de explicarle ello a Potter y ofreció su mano, la que el niño con la cicatriz rechazó.

\- Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias – le respondió el niño frente a él.

Se sintió ofuscado.

¿Harry Potter había rechazado su mano y amistad?

Todo fue un desastre desde ese momento. Casi se arma una pelea con Potter y Weasley, mientras su fantasma amiga veía todo lo que ocurría, avergonzándolo. Cuando Goyle fue mordido por la rata del pelirrojo, Draco supo que debía de salir de ahí.

No pudo dar más de un par de pasos fuera del compartimento cuando la vio.

Los mismos dientes delanteros que destacaban fuera de su boca, su cabello completamente desatado, y vistiendo las túnicas negras características que debían de ocupar los primeros años.

\- Hola – dijo ella, con el mismo tono que usaba su amiga fantasma cuando se le aparecía - ¿Han visto un sapo? Un niño llamado Neville ha perdido el suyo.

Era ella.

Hermione.

Pero ella no había reconocimiento en sus ojos.

\- No – respondió con un temblor en su voz.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo ella, con la misma sonrisa incompleta que él conocía a la perfección mientras se dirigía al compartimento de Potter.

\- Un momento – la detuvo agarrando su brazo, tocándola por primera vez – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó tratando de no mostrar interés en su pregunta.

\- Hermione Granger – respondió levantando su barbilla, como si esperase protegerse de algún ataque.

Granger.

_Muggle._

La soltó rápidamente. Su pequeño arrebato había sido observado por Crabbe y Goyle y podría llegar a oídos de su padre. Vio a la niña real entrar al compartimento que él había abandonado unos momentos atrás y conteniendo el aliento, se dirigió al suyo propio, indicándole a Crabbe y Goyle que lo dejase solo un instante.

Cerró la puerta y tomó una bocanada de aire.

Sabía que ella, su amiga, su fantasma, lo había estado siguiendo en todo momento. Podía sentir las pequeñas corrientes de aire que estaban siempre a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una sangre sucia? – Preguntó sin mirarla, manteniendo su mirada en el piso del compartimento.

\- Porque eso jamás te había importado hasta hoy – respondió ella.

Cuando Draco levantó su mirada un segundo después, se encontraba solo.


End file.
